Let's Go Home
by White Sphinx
Summary: When America gets sick, Britain checks up on him, only to relive a painful memory. Oneshot. Fluffy Usuk.


A world meeting was scheduled in the lovely city of Tokyo, much to America's delight. Commenting on how he couldn't wait to spend some time with his best friend in a KFC, America actually got up early for once, surprising his gray alien friend Tony too. With a pleasurable amount of thirty minutes left, the jolly skipping nation practically hopped to the door, ready to take an underground subway and attempt to read manga. When his Asian friend introduced him to backwards reading comic book, he exclaimed in a hearty tone,"Seriously dude?! That's wicked cool!"

But, unbeknownst to him, his extra box of fries at the fast food chain might have not been a wise choice. Ready to turn the doorknob, he felt the worst stomach growl his belly ever emitted. Looking down with widened eyes, he groaned, realizing his infinite stomach was not as infinite as he thought. Whining, he managed to plop down on a sofa and and punch the cushions, which led to it being torn apart. Even more hurtful pains started to grow as he yelled in anguish,"Owwwww! This is like, so not cool man!"

Tony noticed the weird sounds and stopped playing his video game. Simply placing his hand on America's forehead, he measured the temperature.

"Sh*tt*ng. B*tch*ng." He calculated through rather inappropriate human curse words.

"WHAT?! I'M RUNNIN' A FEVER OF 100?! AWW,THAT'S JUST GREAT!" America shouted louder. Annoyed was an understatement. He was gonna present a new hero to get rid of pollution in Japan's place! _Well, I guess I can't say my super awesome idea now_, he thought grumpily. Pouting, he crossed his arms as Tony floated away to try find some nonexistent pills in the hotel cupboard.

Sighing,he stared at the ceiling, hoping the stomach ache and fever would magically disappear.

* * *

It had taken over an hour just to wake Greece up, calm down Romano and Italy, and stop France from insulting a frantically apologizing Japan that he was 'far too gorgeous to stay at is place.' Britain snorted at the memory, mimicking his words in a fake high pitched tone.

"All right, let's do a count. Japan?" England finally started after the commotion settled down.

"Hai." He bowed stiffly.

"Okay. China?"

"Here, aru!" the chipper voice of the long sleeved country called, his soft panda trying to gnaw at the table.

"Russia?"

"_Kolkolkolkolkol_~ Da." He creepily smiled, causing Britain to shiver.

"Erm, Italy, Romano?"

"Heeeeere . . .! Pasta . . . " the airheaded nation replied. Romano arrogantly said in a rude voice,"Yeah, here-ah."

"Germany?"

"Jah."

"Greece?"

"_ZZZZZzzzzz_." Snores came from the once again sleeping nation, cats purring and nuzzling him.

Sighing, he continued, really not caring anymore."Let's see . . . France?" he said bitterly.

"Ohohohon, Angleterre, you just want moi-"

"I am no dealing with you today Frog!" He shouted, comical steam erupting from his scarlet ears.

For once France only chewed at his rose stem in his mouth and giggled, not responding.

Letting out a breath of relief, he continued,"C-Canada?"

Canada managed to stick his head out of Russia's iron grip as he sat on him,"Yes? You noticed me?" he happily whispered.

"Sure." Britain gruffed casually.

While Canada was blessing him and sending a prayer, Britain reviewed the list, and realized America was absent.

"Dammit, that bloody git isn't here! I know he's usually late, but this . . ." He shook his head, slightly worried for him.

"How about I check up on Amerique, no?" France suggested in a mischievous tone.

"NO, FROG FACE!" he half screamed in a tired tone. He walked out, giving control to Germany.

* * *

"UGHHHH, DUDE, THIS SOOOO SUCKS! I WISH I COULD EAT SOME ICE CREAM RIGHT NOW AND PLAY THE NEWEST HORROR GAME!" America kicked his legs on the pillows, making even more holes, not really caring if it affected his bill. Tony had failed to find any medicine for his friend. He was now casually patting him on the head and petting him. Well, America didn't know what to call it and he honestly didn't care.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door."Open up you bloody git! Are you even there?" the familiar voice sighed,"You're late for the world meeting!"

Without bothering to wait, he inserted his own special card examined the room. The TV was off, and America was hiding under a quill blanket, sniffing, his nose red. Trying to ignore the creepy alien thing petting him, he listened to the nation's next words.

"Iggy, I'm sick! I've got a fever! And I'm suppose to be the _hero_!" He compained.

England stiffened, remembering a vague memory that leaked into his mind.

_Little America was hiding under a multi colored blanket, patches of cotton and wool stitched together. Blue, green, and bright purple flowers and patterns were sewn on as he tried to shuffle out of the british country's view._

_The blonde smirked and said in a thoughtful tone,"Hmm, I wonder where the hero is . . . "_

_He couldn't resist as he jumped out of his hiding place and exclaimed,"Here!" Realizing his mistake, his cheeks quickly reddened even more than it was. Looking at the little country, he realized he was clutching his stomach painfully with his little arm. Both his forehead and nose were red, and sweat rolled down his face._

"_Oops! I mean, not here! Definitely not here!" He quickly tried to shout, but Britain shook his head and said,"America, why didn't you tell me you were sick?"_

_Embarrassed, he mumbled,"Well, I didn't want you to miss your war with France! And besides, Iggy, I'm _sick_! I've got a _fever_! And I'm suppose to be the _hero_!"_

_Shaking his head even more, he motioned for the little country to come to him. He picked up the child and smiled,"Now, let's get you some medicine, alright, strong hero? Let's go home."_

Reminiscing at the memory, he resisted the urge to choke and tear up. Instead, he said in a fake annoyed tone,"America, why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

Blushing, he said,"Well, I couldn't! I was too sick to even call!"

A feeling of nostalgia and remorse clouded him. Without thinking, he replied,"Now, let's get you some medicine, alright, strong hero? Let's go home."

Holding out his hand, he felt the grinning nation clasp his own over it.

_Let's go home._

* * *

**Cute fluffy oneshot ^3^**

**Review and favorite!**

**This was the result of the tears of rewatching America's Storage Room Cleaning ;-;**


End file.
